The Idiots,The Legend,And The Closet
by GDL
Summary: One thing I've always known is that my freinds and I are different.Now you'll find out how different we really are.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

GDL:I have a brand new story,better than my last one.Atleast I think.

Shad:It was the only thing keeping her sane over finals. --;

GDL:I finished all of them with an hour and a half to spare.I finished my book.What else was I supposed to do? Well anyway,yeah. A new story.

Prolouge:My Friends and I have always been different. Now see what makes us even more different than we thought.

Disclaimer:I don't own LoZ or the triforce of spirit. I saw it in a story I read a loooooong time ago, liked it, and now using it in this story. I give all credit to the idea to the person who thought it up!

GDL:Enjoy!(and no flames that aren't in this format "I didn't like it because...")

**Chapter 1/Prolouge**

A group of friends was gathering for a party. My friends and my friend's party to be exact.Who am I? My name's Cat. I'm just a crazy 13 year old,brown haired, brown eyed girl with psychotic friends.How old is my friend turning? She's turning 14.

We were just doing Uijia board and a ghost named Ethan spelled out the words " Journey and "Destiny".These were in our futures. I guess I'll find out what they mean eventually.

Everyone went to bed except the birthday girl and I. What's her name? Fallon.She's the craziest girl you'll ever meet. She's got long brown/red hair and green/gray/blue eyes.If she's gonna be on a journey, it's going to be chaotic.

Everyone went to bed, or atleast tried to. I was still up. I walked twords the closet as if I was in a transe. Instead of it just being a normal closet, it was a portal,and it sucked me right in.I was gone, to a land that might be quite familiar to me.The next morning, everyone woke, seeing that I was gone. They followed suit, not knowing anything about what they were getting themselves into.

**Chapter 2**

"Where...am...I?", I asked still drowsey from the fall. I looked at the enviroment around me. "We're deffinantly not in Delaware anymore.", I mumbled. The others woke up a few minutes later in the same condition... but ontop of me. If I was an anime character, I would of sweatdropped. "Do you mind...you're kinda ontop of me...", I glared at them. They all got off of me. Then they started to curse at me for making them follow. Hey, it's not my fault they decided to follow."Never do that again you loser!", Fallon yelled. I just rolled my eyes. I had no clue there was going to be a portal in her closet. Then it came to me. I have NO clue where we are!

Everyone was still arguing with each other, and me being me, I was getting quite annoyed and impatient."QUIET!", I yelled at the top of my lungs.Hey, atleast I got their attention. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, has it occured to you that we have NO clue where we are?" I asked.

Cali, my best friend spoke up, "You're right. We don't know where we are.", she's 13, short, has red hair and blue eyes. Pretty easy to describe her. "Uh...yep, we're deffinantly not in Delaware anymore. Look at our clothes!", I yelled. I have a blue tunic, since it's my fav color along with black pants and boots. Fallon has a purple tunic with a black skirt and boots. Cali, since her name means fire after all, has the red tunic. It matches her hair.

Stacy the oldest of the group, age 16, has a completely different outfit. She has a blue gerudo outfit. She's very tall, has dark skin, dark brown hair, band brown eyes. She doesn't really like her outfit, seeing as she's pouting like a little kid.It was quite funny.

Rachie has the same outfit as us only a white tunic. She has brown curley hair, brown/green eyes. She just turned 13.Well that's all the crew.Hope it's easy enough to follow.

As we were walking a blue ball with black wings flew up to me. "I can tell you where you are, young travelers. You're in Hyru;le. A land with things and creatures beyond your belief. magic, legends, and things that might look strange to you. I am your fairy, Cat. My name is Léla.And with that I'm going to shut up and sit on Cat's head." I was quite confused with what was happening, but I said nothing and smiled at the fact that we were in Hyrule. Fallon was happy that I was smiling for once, but didn't say aynthing either. WIth us in Hyrule, it was going to be crazy.


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

GDL:No reviews yet.-.- I'm so hated.

Shad:Well prolly cuz its all the way on the 4th page...

GDL:Which is why I'm updating it!D 

Shad:makes sense..

Disclaimer:I don't own loz blah di blah..you get the picture

**Chapter 3**

We've been walking along for a good few hours. Something that would be quite unexpected would happen next.What it will be...well...dun dun dun...SUSPENSE!

The tip of a sword came right at my face. "Holy shit!",I screamed,"Whoever you are, we're not going to try and kill you! We don't even know how we got here!Seriously, if we WANTED to kill you, wouldn't we have weapons?" The figure his/her/its sword. "Who are you?",the stranger asked. "My name's Cat.", I answered," this is Fallon, Stacy Cali, and Rachel, a.k.a. Rachie." They all chimed their Hey's and Hi's. I asked,"Who are you?""My name's Link. I'm sorry that I was so suspicious. It's just weird to get strangers around here.",he explained. They all nodded."Is there any way we can join you...?",Cali asked. "Yeah,sure,I guess.It's nice to have company once in a while.", he agreed. They all yelled yay. "It puzzles me though. How did you end up in Hyrule Fields without weapons? It's dangerous you know.", Link asked.

"Uh...we're not from here.", Fallon chimed."Apparently you are.Look at yourselves.", he replied. They did as he commanded. They all had pointy ears."Holy fck", Fallon and Rachel yelled. "Holy shit!", Cali, Stacy, and I yelled. "FINALLY! I HAVE POINTY EARS AT LAST!", I squealed. They all just stared at me like I was crazy. "What? What'd I do!", I yelled. They chorused," Nothing. Link just laughed. "Oh, so you think this is funny?",Stacy asked with an evil glint in her eyes. She looked at us as if she was planning something. We nodded. We all tackled him to the ground laughing. WE made new freinds with the Hero of Time. Of all people.

**Chapter 4**

"I think once we get to Kakariko, I should get you guys some weapons.Except Cat.", he mentioned. "Why don't _I _get a weapon!", I complained. "You'll find out in due time.", he said mysteriously. They just laughed at me.Oh well. I'll find out at one point.

A few hours later, Link finally came back. Cali got 2 small daggers, perfect for her size.Fallon got a bow and arrow set. Why he would trust her with sharp objects is beyond me. Rachel got a staff. Sucks for her. Stacy got 2 really big ass swords. Lucky. Well, nothing is going to kill this militia any time soon.

Ater a short time, I found something bulging from my pocket. I took it out. It was a flute! ...the flute that got sold on eBay. Interesting./(a/n:It was the only instrument I could ever play.) Everyone stared at me staring at the instrument. "Where'd the flute come from?", Rachie asked. "...my pocket.", I replied. They all just laughed. "Can you play it?", Cali asked. "I don't know. It's been a while.", I replied. I started to play and sounded like a professional. It was awesome. Link smiled. There was a look in his eyes that I just couldn't quite figure out.

**GDL:Just so you know, this is NOT going to turn out to LInk liking me. You'll see where I'm going with this in a later chapter. Also,I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough. I'll try to update this as much as I can. And,as always, R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

GDL:...I'm bored so I'm posting another 2 chappies...

Disclaimer:Do you really need this in EVERY chapter?

**Chapter 5**

Yeah, pretty much, we're on a journey/adventure. Whatever you want to call it. Atleast that's what it seems like. And with that, you have to get used to the idiots that you're with. That counts for fairies as well as people. You deffinantly have to get used to being with a bunch of idiots. Like I have.

Anyway, we're on the trail to Death Mountain. Why are we heading there? I haven't the slightest clue. We ended up at the goron...cave...place. Every goron there bowed as if we were royalty or something. I don't know why. A goron, probably Darunia, came up to us and gave Link Goron's Ruby. Link nodded and walked out. We followed suit so we wouldn't get lost. "I have a feeling Link isn't telling us something...",I thought.

The next place on our trip was to Zora's Doman. He played Zelda's Lullaby, but nothing happened. Then I tried on my flute. The waterfall opened. Link's definantly not telling us something.The king of Zoras handed Link Zora's Sapphire. The Zoras bowed as we left. This is quite awkward.He lead us to the Temple of Time. He put the gems in the correct spots."What are we doing here?",I asked. "You'll find out in due time.",he responded. The door of Time opened, revealing the Master Sword. The master sword was before my eyes. It reminded me of Excalibur, in a sense. "It is your destiny. Pull it!", Link commanded me. I just nodded. I walked up to it all dramatic like. I pulled the word with easy. "What am I getting myself into?",I thought.

**GDL:Word pad makes me chapters look small -.-**

**Chapter 6**

Apparently I blanked out at one point. I opened my eyes and saw...4 sages? Where's the others? Eh, it might be a dream. I fell over after getting up and said ow.Guess not. "What am I doing here?", I aksed. "Welcome home, Hero of Time.", the sages said. I must be going nuts. "Hero of Time!But Link's The Hero of Time!Besides...shouldn't it now be heroness of time?",I asked.More like yelled."Yes.You are the reincarnation of Link. The Link you saw before you was nothing but a spirit to guide you here.", they replied. "But what about my friends?",I asked. "You'll see them eventually.",Saria said. Then they had a request. "YOu must go with courage through the dungeons with the missing sages.Save them and lead them back here.", Darunia said. Oh great. The 2 dungeons I hate the most. Spirit and shadow. The 2 worst dungeons in the game. Especially when I'm afraid of the dark.

**GDL:This Was a shorter update eh?Well,enjoy. R&R. No flames,if you will.Unless they are in the form I put on the first chappie.Oo **


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

GDL:YES!WAHOO!I FINALLY GOT REVIEWS!

Shad:...it was only 4..

GDL:BUT IT WAS STILL REVIEWS!

Disclaimer:I don't own loz..yada yada yada

**Chapter 7**

I wended up outside the door of time, not expecting something to happen, even though I knew all about hte game. A figure jumped out of the darkness, I yelled like a guy, and unsheathed the master sword. "Ah, you are what they say. You deffinantly have the potential fo the Hero of Time. You look it too, with that sword. Every once in a while you'll have to come back and turn 13 again. Here's the song of light, to bring you back to the temple of time.", they played to song, and I played it back on my flute. I guess it's the flut of time? Eh,sounds weird. I walked out of the temple of time, remembering at the time that there were re-deads in town. I ran as fast as I could, ending up in Hyrule fields. I knew where I had to go, and ran across the fields to the desert.

**Chapter 8**

I walked through the dester. It wasn't that hard to get past, since the Gurudos respected other women and thought my flute was a gift from a gurudo. I got the gauntlets which were pretty cool because they were black. I got past, followed the path of the desert, and got to the dungeon. The figure showed up again."The flow of time is a mysterious thing. Makes you have memories, a past, it's quite amazing. Remember, your journey starts here, but this isn't the end either. Here is the song for the destert to come back as a kid.", the figure said and played the song. I played it back. I then played the prelude of light, and ended up back in the temple of time. I put the sword back in the stone. I played the song of the desert, and went back as a 13 year old.

Stacy was at teh door of the dungeon. "Stacy, what are you doing here!", I asked surprised. "I'm the leader of the gerudos. It's so awesome! Anyway, I have to help you through the first part of the dungeon. Kinda dumb, but yeah, come on.",I followed her into the dungeon. We fought through the many puzzles and enimes, and I got what I needed. I saw a figure being captured. I screamed," STACY!" She was gone.

I teleported back to the temple of time. I put the sword back into the pedestal, growing up once more. I teleported back to where I had to go.

The spirit temple.

Knowing that I had to go in, I ran triumphantly into the temple. I played Zelda's Lullaby on my flute. The melody flooded around the dark room, making a treasure chest appear. It was the map of the dungeon...well that was easy.I went through a few more rooms, ending up in the one before the mini-boss. A figure appeared. "Who are you?", I aksed. "My name's Rachel. But I'd rather be known as Raven. Who are you?", she asked. "My name's Cat. Apparently I'm the new Hero of TIme, at the moment my mission is to save the new spirit and shadow sages. What are you doing here?", I asked. "I'm here to help you. I was sent from the goddesses or something.", she replied. "Alrighty then. Well, you ready to kick some darknut ass?", I asked. "Hell ya!", she yelled. Well, now I have a new allie.

We walked into the room, seein gthe darknut standing at the exit to the room. I made the wrong move, and he awoke from his statue state. I knocked his helmet off, and Raven knocked his chest plate off. We both started to double team him, and all his armor was off. We then kicked his ass and there were 2 chests. They both held a mirror sheild. "Awesome",we both merely stated.

We both walked out and ended up at Twinrova...oh my god is Jessica and Gloria.HAHAHA! I wonder how they can even fly! "We were sent by our dark master to destroy you and capture the one from the goddesses.", they explained with a snear. " Now, who might that be?", I asked in a rhetorical tone.. They just started to fight. I caught 3 fires and Raven caught 3 ices. We hit our opposite elements. We continued to do so until..."Now you will feel our combined power!", they yelled and fused. "Ew...I didn't think they could get any uglier.", I stated. Another weatdrop moment. Anyway, we still double-teamed them, it was just harder. Finally, we beat them."Noooo we failed!", Jessica squealed. "...why the hell are we floating?",Gloria asked. They looked up. They had halos.They dissapeared. "Yay! We destroyed the bitch sisters!", I squealed in delight. Raven nodded. We stepped into the blue light, ending up in the sages chamber.

"Took you long enough", the spiirt sage mumbled. I looked up. It was Stacy. "You try fighting a bunch of darknuts and a couple of bitch sisters!", I argued. She just laughed and dissapeared. I went back to the spirit place. I played the prelude of light and ran across market town as fast as I could,ending up back at Hyrule Field. Next stop,Kakariko.

**GDL:Well there you have it,one of the longest chapters in the whole story. As usual hope you enjoyed and R&R!**


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

GDL:Another 2 chapters.

Disclaimer:You already know the disclaimer,so I shouldn't have to say anything.

oh,and btw,this isn't the chapter I thought it was.I miss-calculated.There's 14 chapters instead of 13.

**Chapter 9**

I ran across the field to Kakariko. Instead of it being all happy like it should be, it was dark and buildings were burning. Sheik hopped down from one of the buildings. "The seal to the darkness in the well has ben broken, making the destruction you see before you. ALso, making the shadow temple be re-awoken as well. You must go there, but the only way to do that is by the Nocturne of Shadow. They played it on their harp, and I played it back on my flute. "Good luck young hero.", they said and dissapeared. I played the prelude of light, and dissapeared back to the temple of time once more.

I put the sword back again, and ended up 13 again. I ran out and got Din's Fire. I also got triple magic and went to Kakariko. I swallowed my pride and fears and went down into the well. The first thing I saw was the re-deads. I played the sun's song and they all froze. "Ha ha! Seeya suckers!", I yelled and rant hrough. I defeated some wall/floor masters and finally got the lense of truth. I played the sun's song again and ran back up, running into Raven. "Hello!", I greeted, "We can go back to the temple of time now!", Raven nodded and we went back to the temple of time. I took the sword again.

As adults, we played the Nocturne of Shadow and dissapeared to the front of the shadow temple. I used din's fire, lighting all the torches. The door opene. I used a ppotion and was revived. We walked in.

We got half-way through and at one point I just froze. I went into a state of complete fear. Then a voice in my head whispered,"Cat, yopu can't freeze up now! Your friends and this world depend on you. Face you fears and save this lovely land called Hyrule." The voice sounded familar. It was Link! I caught up to Raven with a new strength. I was going to defeat this place no matter what.

"What was that about?", Raven asked when I caught up to her. "Just had to face some fears that's all.", I stated. Raven shrugged. We walked into the mini-boss area. I just thought of something. "Where's my fairy?", I asked outloud. "I am your fairy. The goddesses decided that I'd be more helpful as a human, so here I am.", Raven replied. I just nodded. I took out the lense of truth. We slashed at teh hands. We beat the mini-boss, got 2 sets of hover boots, and went to the next room.

We went through to the part with the boat. We hovered on and waited for what was coming. Some moblins and things showed up. We beat them. Then more things showed. We beat them just the same. Eventually, it was the end of the ride. We hopped off into teh hand. Creepy. We did some things in teh new room. Boss time.

We ended up on a huge drum. A timpany drum I think. Two huge hands showed up playing the drum. Only thing I'm thinking, "Ho-ly shit." I jumped out of the way of getting poinded. So did Raven. We both stabbed the hands that were trying to kill us. I shot an arrow at his eye, and we swotched sides. I stabbed the hand near me, so did Raven. We continued to do the same thing. Eventuall, it died. I collected the heart container and we both went into the light.

"Hey Cat!", an all too familiar voice yelled. It was Rachel. She had a new outfit on. It was black and violet around the top and bottom of the sleeves. She was now the sage of shadow. Interesting. I got the medalion. "The princess is waiting...",she stated in a zombie like fashion.I ended up outside of the shadow temple. I hopped down and ran tot eh dead market place. It was time for my favorite part in the game.

**GDL:The next chappie IS my fav chappie in the game! **

**Chapter 10**

Raven and I walked up to the alter, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Sheik dropped down from the ceiling. A serious look was on their face. They deffinantly meant buisness.

"Welcome heironesses of time. This isn't a social call. I must tell you the story passed down in the royal family", they said, "Long ago, when the goddesses made the triforce, the sacred realm was made to protect the triforce. If oune pure of heart touched the triforce, the realm would be a paradise, but if a dark heart touched the triforce, it would separate. But there weren't just 3 pieces. There were 4.", when Sheik said that, a dark figure stood next to them.

"Cat! You hold the triforce of courage!", Sheik yelled out, "And Raven, you are her protector!" Sheik put up a fist that had the triforce of wisdom. They went into a thing of light. It was Cali...in a dress! "Cali!...and you're in a dress.", I yelled. "Yeah, it sucks. Oh well." The figure showed themselves wiith the triforce of...what is that triforce? Anyway, it was fallon! "Cat, where the hell have you been?", she asked. "FInding out that I'm the new Link, saving Stacy and Rachel so they can become the new sages of spirit and shadow, then came here.", I stated it like it was nothing. "Man, you've been busy.", she mumbled. Then an evil shadow loomed over the temple. "Muhahahaha princess of destiny! You thought that you could get away that easily? I knew you would have shown youself when these 3 showed up! I finally found you.", he said and caputred Cali in a huge crystal and flew her out. "If you want to save your friend come to my castle! Muhahaha!", they were gone. I stared at the triforce of courage and sighed. I looked over at Raven. She had a silver triforce of courage. Interesting. All 3 of us knew what we had to do. We ran out of the temple.


End file.
